Group III-V nitride semiconductors, such as GaN, have excellent physical and chemical properties and are thus widely used as important materials for semiconductor optical devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs) and solar cells.
Group III-V nitride semiconductor optical devices emit blue and green light, have high brightness and high reliability, and are thus widely used as elements of light emitting devices.
In general, a light emitting device may include a light emitting structure and a p-type electrode and an n-type electrode supplying power to the light emitting structure.
The light emitting structure may include an n-type nitride semiconductor layer, an active layer and a p-type nitride semiconductor layer, the p-type electrode may be conductibly connected to the p-type nitride semiconductor layer, and the n-type electrode may be conductibly connected to the n-type nitride semiconductor layer.